


The Hate Sex Paradox

by ImmigrantPhenomenon



Series: Hamildrabbles [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Consensual, Enemy Lovers, Face-Fucking, Fuckbuddies, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Lingerie, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmigrantPhenomenon/pseuds/ImmigrantPhenomenon
Summary: Is hate sex even considered hate sex if the hate isn't involved in the sex and sex isn't involved with the hate?Or is it even considered sex when it's only brutal hatred having a little fun...?





	The Hate Sex Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> This has all been pre-negotiated, and is all consented.

“Thomas _fucking_ Jefferson I swear to god-”

Alex doubled over the nondescript wooden table of the meeting room, face flushed beyond embarrassment, eyeing the only person left in the room.

Thomas grinned down at him like a wolf ready to feast, hungry eyes swiping over the smaller body, taking in ever shiver, whimper, or moan like he thrived off it. Thomas reached inside his magenta coat pocket, flicking a switch with the side of his finger, unsure of what the outcome would be.

Oh, be didn't he _like it_.

Alex completely collapsed to the floor, eyes going wider than they ever had before, pulling and tugging at his clothes, suffocating him with every unresulting thrust. His breathing heighted, his heart beating hard in his chest it might've been pounding through a skin. His body flushed darker, at least what Thomas could see from the crudely modest button up Alex wore. My, my, he had expected Alex to take them off already.

“I can't believe you kept them on all day. And to think, I was actually playing with your desperate little prick the entire time.” Alex moaned, his snarky response dying with only press of another button. “How does it feel to be treated like a whore?” His voice had gone maliciously sweet, kneeling down next to Alex's broken frame.

Alex choked, blinking closed one eye, sprouting tears he tried too hard to hold back. He opened his mouth, letting the words tumble like a waterfall. “Fucking _great_.” He hissed, diluting his statement. Except, Alexander Hamilton probably meant it.

“Well, a whore like you would like it, wouldn't they?” The question not meant to be answered, he stood, forcing Alex with him.

He position himself behind the younger, curling his arms around his waist like snakes, pulling his body forward. He slowly, incredibly slowly, unpopped the first button of Alex's shirt, hearing his breath hitch. He let it out when Thomas gathered at the next one, somehow moving slower than before. Alex made the mistake of pressing his ass back against Thomas, only pressing the shape of something for Thomas to take.

He gasped, mocking him. “You're wearing _both_ of them.” He cheered gleefully, “Your slutty little hole already open. I bet you were just waiting for someone, _anyone_ to flip you over the table.” He paused, the second button coming undone. “Bet you would've enjoyed it too.”

Thomas smirked, giving up on his descent. Alex moaned, whining when Thomas’ hands left his chest, but hastily returned. He placed a hand in either side of the shirt, pulling. The minimal effort did a great number on him, snapping every single button left on that shirt screaming to the floor in a crying burst. They shot off like fire from a cannon, hitting the floor like rain.

“Thomas!” Alex gasped hitting the table. Thomas kept his hand pressed to his back, keeping his face on the table, hair in his fist.

“What?” He growled, yanking at the brunette. Alex yelped, crying and moaning with the pleasure. Pain shot through his skull, making his hips thrust into the side of the table, and his mouth go slack. “Bet you could come like this, just my hand on your hair and my leg between your-”

“Can’t!” Alex sobbed, grinding into the knee underneath him. “The ring-”

“Ha!” Thomas gave another victorious pull, the stinging making Alex's cock harder between the clamps of the ring. “You truly are a slut.”

The words were like venom, but they sounded so fucking perfect to Alex, his body aching for him to do it again. He ground against the table, the steady buzzing beneath him making his mind spin.

All day. All _fucking_ day he’s been wearing those panties. If only he had _known_ they would _vibrate_ , but damn it he should’ve, it’s Thomas after all. The constant buzz between his legs started when he was alone in his office, and despite what most would think, it was a _very_ bad thing. Being alone, having that pressure trapping him, cock hardening easily in the ring that would keep him like that for hours was _torture_ , knowing that he could reach down any time was even worse. He was alone after all, plug pressed so deep it barely missed his prostate, keeping him tempted.

He did. He couldn’t wait it out, especially not when the buzzing got _stronger,_ like it wasn’t making him grind into his chair before. He remembers unbuttoning his pants, the zipper sliding down, cock bulging in the smoky black of the panties. There was a thick pad covering him, the part shaking so violently against him, sticking his hand between it to cut off the flow. He cupped his cock, keeping the vibrations subtle, letting them torment his balls gloriously. He’d began to stroke himself, unable to wait any longer, about to bouch in his chair like it was Thomas, forcing him to be faster, harder, rougher-

Alex moaned, mouthing at the air like he wanted it to so desperately become anything else. “Thomas, please!” He sobbed. His fantasy cut short by the overwhelming stimulation. Beside the underwear, the ring around him began to shake in a way he didn’t think possible, hands flying to his face to keep from shouting to the entire office. He wiped away his sweat, feeling Thomas press his hardness into the cleft of his ass, his hard stomach pressing the toy deeper, the fattest part splitting Alex over Thomas’ knee like a bitch. He sobbed harder into his hand, getting pressed higher on the table so his feet were no longer touching the ground.

“Please what, you little slut?” Thomas scolded. This room was almost completely soundproof. The only part that wasn’t able to control it’s noises was the door, only taking one person to walk by for them the know exactly what was going on. “You couldn't even wait for us to get home and you’re already begging.”

Alex felt a hand aline with his ass, shivering with delight. His clenched his teeth, letting out a hissing breath. _Yes_. Thomas pressed slightly, before hooking his fingers around his pants and pulling them down, leaving him bare to nothing but the black, lacy undergarments that continued to abuse his sensitive cock until the leaking became constant, the wet spot growing larger.

He felt his hand leave, scratching uselessly at the table, waiting for the impact he thrived on, legs shaking with the effort of keeping his hips from grinding into the table.

Thomas had no mercy either.

Fuck, Alex didn’t _want_ mercy. Thomas’ hand came flying down, hitting him so audibly Alex almost shrieked, body spitting the effort it took to keep in control. He sobbed, “Again! Please, more-!” Thomas happily obliged, smacking him harder, right over the center, pressing the toy against his prostate, cracking like a whip. Alex couldn’t keep in the howl, the impact forcing his hips further across the table, the friction too much for his over teased body.

He ached for so much more and so much less, mind spinning in a drunken haze. He felt tears spill down his cheeks, using his shaky arms to spin himself around on the table, back digging into the corner-

Cock right where his ass had been.

He shouldn't have thought Thomas’ slap would stop. It connected with the bulge, so fast, so hard, he didn't know what to think. He wasn't thinking, he couldn't think, all he could do was lean back and _scream._ It felt like _hell_ , burning deep inside him, through him, lighting him on fire.

Thomas looked horrified, bringing his hand away like the fire was spreading through his fingers, watching Alex spasm with the force of his hit.

“Alex-! Oh, _shit-_ ”

“ _Again._ ” Alex hissed, Thomas’ brow twisting with confusion.

“Alex, I didn't mean to-”

“I don't care! Ah _, fuck._ ” He bounded off the table, grabbing onto Thomas’ torso, grinding his aching cock into his leg. “More, more, _more!_ ”

Thomas watched, in shocked stuttering silence as Alex pressed himself to orgasm, grinding until there was an unbearable wetness seeping through, darkening Thomas’ pant leg.

Coming over his leg, Alex didn't even have the strength to ask him to turn the things off, crying into his shirt. He continued to rut against his leg, unable to stop himself even after being so sensitive from coming only moments ago. The ring kept him hard, Thomas watching, still trying to fathom how Alex was able to come through the thing anyway.

Alex continued to mumble, grasping absently at Thomas.

“It's alright. I'll take you home.

…

Thomas wasn't even able to open the door completely before Alex was latching onto him like a lifeline, pulling at his shirt and pants.

“Fuck- _hah_ -” he ground in his leg, both stumbling through the doorway. “Fuck me, fuck me- _god I need it_ -” he hiccuped, slamming into the wall with such force, he bounce right off it and back into Thomas, only to be smacked into it again. “ _Shit._ ”

Thomas pressed his hardness into Alex's stomach, “Feel that, feel what you're doing? You better be fucking ready to deal with it.”

In a matter of seconds, Thomas found Alex's hair, shoving his fist into it, using it to push him to the ground. Alex moaned at the friction of his cock sliding down his leg when he was pushed, already opening his mouth.

He began mouthing at the fabric, sucking a wet mark on the front, encouraged by Thomas’ soft grunts. He licked up the side, nibbling through the material slightly.

His mouth went wide when Thomas’ hand, still in his hair, yanked _hard_ , moaning obscenely. He hissed something, drowned by the sound of his zipper, pulling out his leaking hard-on.

Alex took the hint immediately, opening his mouth for him to slip in, wasting no time. And Thomas never would. He began thrusting, fast, hard, brutal between his lips, Alex's gag reflex second to none. He took it all, swallowing around his sweet length, pulling off when he could to gather what had collected at the head, using the salty taste to accumulate more saliva, slickening his passage.

“That's right, baby girl, taking it like that. Don't fucking deserve anything else, do you?” Alex moaned, pulling at his buckle. Thomas chuckled, “Gonna get off like this? Blow you load from just my cock in your mouth?”

“Yes!” Alex cried, but it was garbled by Thomas’ thick length, still brushing the back of his throat. He pulled off his pants, continuing when Thomas didn't stop him, hand fast to his cock through the panties.

“Fingers.” Thomas breathed, “Wet them.” Alex swallowed in agreement, bringing up one hand and sticking three of it's fingers in his mouth, squeezed next to the cock deep inside.

Thomas’ hips stuttered, the pressure from the added digits, head spinning, cock leaking. He held out anyway, pulling Alex's hair again. He whined around him, pulling the slicked fingers from his lips. He pressed the buzzing panties to the side, reaching his hole. Slowly he slipped one in, trying not to bite down on Thomas to lessen the sting.

His eyes rolled back when another was added, saliva dripping down his chin. And Thomas lost his shit.

He pulled out viciously, barely having enough patients to pull Alex up, let alone for him to prep any longer. His hand was ripped away, pressed forcefully against the wall, Thomas lined up and thrusted in.

Alex's cry was of nothing but surprise, head hitting the wall, hair pulled. So painful, so good. So _painfully good._ Thomas cock was splitting him open, hard and fast, no sympathy and definitely no love. He could do nothing but scream, useless for nothing but a sex toy, and he _loved it_.

The ring was still tight around him, keeping the pain from driving another orgasm out of him, his hair tightly wound around his fingers being yanked yet again. He sobbed into it, tears spilling down his cheeks in vast amounts, shirt not even off yet. He'd just realized how much of their clothes they still had on, Thomas fully dressed exempting his bare, throbbing dick being shoved into Alex's hole. Alex's pants were as far as they needed, and that was it, his red ass open for Thomas and his neglected cock pressed against the wall.

“The r-ring.” He chanted, “The ring! Please!” Thomas chuckled, making Alex whimper. How was he so well composed, ever second of the day? Even when he was ravenging Alex's open hole, keeping him begging. Hell, Alex was _begging._

“Why should I do that?” He grunted, suddenly head on with Alex's prostate.

With a simple thrust, he was found, beaten and tortured, body aching deliciously with every small hit to every smack, toes curling. His eyes rolled back, but his orgasm never came, still staved off by that damned ring. His mouth fell so wide, so open, Thomas couldn't help but fill it with something.

Alex didn't understand where the toy came from. It was like he was producing them, his magic pockets always filled with anything he'd ever need.

Alex's jaw was shoved open wider when a large, thick dildo was pressed through the same lips Thomas had previously occupied. His cock throbbed, delectable needful desire spilling from every part of his body. Thomas began to move the fat thing, down his throat, then out until barely the tip was in. He thrust as it was pushed in, choking him with his body and the toy, throat sore and soaking.

“Imagine being fucked in all your little holes. Bet you'd enjoy that, wouldn't you, Alex.” He hissed the name, like it was doing no good on his tongue. “Have John come here, hm? Why not bring your boyfriend? Let him _use you_ , Alexander.”

Even with the ring still on, Alex had never come so hard in his life.

Everything around him was buzzing, over all his lost sensitive parts, the panties over his cock with the ring, the words stinging his brain and the people tainting his heart. He pulled the ring of himself, best he could without removing the underwear, coming thick into his pants. But it didn't stop, balls still full and aching, it was soon dribbling down his thighs, coating them a sweet milky white.

He felt Thomas spill into his clenched body shortly after, thankful and burning with oversensitivity. And he _finally_ turned the fucking toys off.

“Fucking hell, Hamilton. You really are a slut.”

~~~

Alex really should've stopped while he was ahead. Before John figured out Thomas was the one relieving all his tension. Before he could hear the endless spits and bouts of how John had thought he was going to Lafayette the entire time. _God damn_ him, he was too fucking cute to leave, but his teasing was unbelievable. Maybe he should've stopped when he was ahead, but he didn't, and now John wanted in.

“Rules?” John gasped, shoving his swollen cock deeper into Alex's mouth. Kneeling on the bed, straight in a line, Thomas behind him, John had no room to move. He relied on Alex's skillful tongue to get him off, and he would not disappoint.

Alex pulled off, just as Thomas thrust in, pushing his face into John's pubes, cock sliding over his cheek, leaving a streak of precome.

“I hate you.” He yelled to Thomas, “I fucking hate you- _shit!_ So much-” Thomas’ pace was always brutal, stealing his breath with every purposeful miss of his prostate. “And you,” he licked the underside of John's cock, earning a shiver. “Do not want in.”

“I really think I do, though.” John gasped, slipping his cock passed Alex's unintentionally parted lips.

Thomas grinned, “Rule one; stoplight system.”

“Perfect.” John cooed, brushing Alex's cheek. “But what if his mouth’s a little… full?” He thrust his hips a little harder.

“Hum our national anthem.”

“Wow.” Alex nibbled slightly, making him curse. He pressed against Thomas, almost making him slip of the end of the bed grinning up at John victoriously. “You little minx.”

He smiled, humming a yes.

“Anymore?”

“Oh yes.” Thomas huffed, finally giving Alex what he wanted. “No hate during sex.” He smacked Alex's ass, drawing long, low moan. “And pure lovemaking at after, at most, three times.”

“Aww.” John licked his lips, pulling Alex's hair back in a tie. He shivered, feeling him lick happily in response. “But how the fuck do you two make love?”

Alex popped off, “Yeah I'd like to know too, especially since hate isn't allowed in the first place.” He grumbled, “by the way, I fucking hate you.”

He returned to John. Rather be sucking dick that talking to Jefferson. He was still fucking pissed Jefferson let it slip to John that they were fuck buddies.

“We manage.”

“I want proof.”

Alex squealed, Thomas hitting his spot. “Next time.”

Soon Alex was coming, followed by Jefferson, letting it all ring in towards John. He shot his seed down Alex's throat, filling him until he was sputtering it back out.

“I fucking hate you all.”

~~~

“Hmm.” Alex hummed, content with the contact. He wrapped his arms and legs around Thomas’ body, the blanket still covering them.

“I have to admit, this is pretty cute.” John whispered, drying his wet hair, white towel in hand, over the side of the bed.

Alex said nothing, only sighing At the feeling of Thomas pressing in, deep and straight to the point.

“Don't hate me, Alexander, but I'm afraid I'm not going to last tonight.”

Alex giggled, pulling him closer, “I don't want you to. Besides, you can't be and faster than John was today.” Thomas chuckled, something soft, sweet to Alex's ears that have only heard insults for the past weeks.

John looked like he'd been stabbed, face flushing. “You were teasing me!” He sobbed, pouting. He flopped next to them on the bed, wet hair flipped over the pillows.

Alex reached between them, grabbing his hard cock between their bodies. Thomas slapped his hand away, replacing it with his own, everything hidden by the duvet.

“Please.” He whimpered, thrusting back. Thomas shushed him, pulling at his cock.

“No begging tonight. Just feel, Alexander.” He began to thrust, it was hard, or at least harder than what some would expect when two made love, but it was what they wanted.

The bed began to shake, the covers falling off their naked bodies, revealing their naked bodies, tangled around each other, Alex pausing for a kiss.

Thomas obliged, tongue slipped in without restraint, making it messy. They continued like that, breaking only to breath, then coming right back, hearing the soft moans beside them.

John rubbed his own cock through his pants, already growing hard at the sight.

Thomas pushed them apart when Alex began moaning, hard crying, humping his stomach with need. “I've got you.” Thomas whispered, fisting his cock tighter, faster.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Alex swore loudly, coming hot in his hand, Thomas quick to follow. He distantly heard John to the same, lost in the waves of non-stop pleasure flood him.

“Love.” Thomas corrected, moving to spoon him. He wrapped his arms around him, feeling John cuddle into his back, cleaning them off with his wet towel. The coldness of it was welcome, feeling wonderful on his hot skin.

“Why do you have to have such a stupid political opinion?” Alex groaned, burying his head in Thomas’ shoulder.

“I think I should be asking you- Nevermind. We're not doing this right now.” Thomas pulled him up for a kiss. “No hate right now.”

“Not hate… just a question.” Alex sighed, kissing him back. “I just hate this little off-on thing we have…” he paused, “but I also really love it.”

“We won't do anything your aren't comfortable with.” Thomas chided, unsure of where this was going.

“What if I'm not comfortable with not having you fully.” Alex thought out loud, blushing at his own words.

“What?”

“Maybe I want you to take me on dates and shit-”

“You have John for that. Why would you want me?” Thomas pulled him closer, hoping he understood his words weren't supposed to hurt.

“I don't mind sharing.” John sighed, content, sleepy. He probably wasn't even really awake.

“Thanks.” Alex mumbled sarcastically. “I mean I love it when we're rough, and you literally are an asshole, which John can never do to me. He's too pure.”

“Am not.” He pouted, only proving Alex's point.

“I just want something more sometimes.”

“Okay.” Thomas’ face scrunched up, still testing the problem. “Sure. I'll take you on dates. I'll bring John too sometimes, maybe even take him alone. Is that what you'd like? Poly?"

Alex paused, sucking in a breath. It really was.

“Yes. Yes, yes. Thank you.” Alex hummed, buzzing with joy.

“Okay, I love you.”

“Love you too.” a beat, “But I'm probably going to hate you in the morning. My ass already fucking hurts.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing chapters to other stories right now.


End file.
